Imagine
by Mi Su
Summary: HPDM mild SLASH - Kontinuierliche Szenen vollgepackt mit Fluff. Nicht viel Gerede, viel Gefühl. CH.1 UP!


**Titel**: _Imagine_

**Teil**: 1/?

**Autor**: Mi Su ^.^

**E-Mail**: yumekoe@web.de

**Warnungen**: SLASH - Fluff - Angsty

**_Pairing_**: Draco/Harry

_Note_: Okay, eins vorweg. Es wird, wie ich das meinem Plot entnehme, in 

      dieser Story wenig geredet. Und nach ein paar Teilen wird es auch

      ein Prequel gebe, das den Beginn der Situation erklärt. Und nein,

      ich denke nicht, dass es zuerst hätte kommen sollen, so ist das schon

      richtig. ^-^

      Ich möchte einfach mal etwas schreiben, das mehr Gefühl rüberbringt,

      als das, was ich sonst schreibe. *nachdenk* Jedenfalls denke ich,

      dass meine anderen Storys mehr auf Handlung geben und so. ^^°

_Note 2_: Hm, noch was. Mein Plot reicht bisher bis zu Teil 7, wenn ich mich

        nicht irre, aber die Teile werden nicht sonderlich lang, sind mehr

        wie Szenen, die zusammengehören. Also, nicht sauer sein. ^.^

Viel Spaß mit dem ersten Teil! ^^

**~*Imagine*~**

**_    -1-_**

****

****

Es war schon längst nach Mitternacht, ein leiser kühler Herbstwind strich 

um Hogwarts und wirbelte sanft um die Mauern.

Der Himmel in den Harry sehnsüchtig starrte, war wolkenlos und unendlich 

tief und schwarz. Kein einziger Stern stand am Himmel, selbst der Mond 

strahlte nur fades Licht hinab und wirkte blass.

Ohne seine Schulrobe oder den dicken Wollpullover von Mrs. Weasley war es 

kalt und Harry überzog eine leichte Gänsehaut, während er sich etwas über 

das Geländer des Balkons beugte.

Der Grund unter ihm schien weit weit weg, als er hinuntersah, doch er 

wandte seinen Blick hastig wieder nach oben und schloss die Augen.

Die Stille war angenehm und beruhigend und Harry genoss das Wehen des 

Windes in seinem Haar und um ihn herum. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre er auf 

seinem Besen und würde langsam Runden über dem Quidditchfeld ziehen.

Ein leises Knarren und weiche Schritte schreckten ihn kurz auf, und er 

hätte sich beinah umgedreht, um zu sehen, wer ihm hintergekommen war.

Aber anstelle dessen seufzte er nur und entspannte sich wieder, bis er 

einen warmen Körper hinter sich spürte und einfach so die Gänsehaut 

vertrieb.

Harry lehnte sich zurück, als eine Hand sich um ihn schlang und auf seinem 

Bauch innehielt. Die Fingerspitzen setzten ein kribbelndes Gefühl frei, als 

sie unter das weiße Shirt schlüpften und die abgekühlte Haut berührten.

Und für weitere unzählbare Augenblicke war es still und keiner bewegte 

sich.

Und als die Person sich plötzlich näher an ihn stellte, er die Wärme des 

Anderen intensiver als zuvor wahrnahm und ihre Wangen sich berührten, 

öffnete sich Harrys Mund zu einem kleinen und unbedeutendem Laut, den die 

Nacht verschluckte und er gleich wieder vergessen hatte, als es wieder 

still wurde.

Wieder standen sie bewegungslos auf dem Balkon und starrten in den 

nächtlichen Himmel, bis sich eine zweite Hand ihren Weg unter Harrys Shirt 

bahnte, und bald darauf hielten ihn die Arme fest und sicher, und die Wange 

an seiner machte ihn schläfrig.

Es verging keine lange Zeit, bis Harry erneut die kühle Herbstluft um 

seinen Körper spürte und sich die andere Person schweigend von ihm löste.

Aber er drehte sich nicht um, und bat diese auch nicht bei ihm zu bleiben.

Erst, als es knarrte wandte Harry sich um und blickte mit einem kleinen 

Lächeln auf den in Dunkelheit gehüllten Rücken, der durch die Tür 

verschwand und den Schimmer von hellem Haar, der mit ihm ging.

_--~~+Fortsetzung folgt...+_

**A/N**: Hm, ich fühl mich wieder komisch...Aber mir war ja auch klar, dass s 

im ersten Teil nicht einmal ein Wort geben würde. *auf Plot deut* Das 

besteht für den ersten Teil aus *zähl* 44 Worten. Ja, das stellt mein Plot 

dar. ^_^ Ich bin schon stolz, dass ich aus den paar Stichpunkten einen Teil 

geschrieben hab, der mir auch noch ganz gut gefällt, weil ich sowas, denke 

ich, zum ersten Mal schreibe.

Was denkt ihr?

Es sind genau 400 Worte, und das war nicht geplant. ^^

Was denkt ihr denn über "Imagine"? Es ist nicht viel passiert und spannend 

war's auch nicht, aber das ist, ehrlich gesagt, auch nicht mein Ziel.

Sagt mir bitte, was ihr denkt! *alle lieb hab*

**[Mi Su]**


End file.
